Dos Mundos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Post-film, Joaquín afronta la dura realidad de que ya María eligió a Manolo, dejándolo devastado, pero habrá alguien que lo ayudará a dejar esa tristeza de lado.


**Post-El Libro de la Vida, Joaquín reconoce que el corazón de María pertenece a su amigo de la infancia, Manolo Sánchez, por lo cual debe resignarse y ver como la mujer que él amó, parte con su verdadero amor. Pero habrá una cierta prima de su amigo, el cual le sacará de la tristeza.**

 **No soy dueño de "El libro de la Vida", éste pertenece a Diego R. Gutiérrez y 20*th Century Fox.**

* * *

 _ **Dos Mundos**_

Derrota, él jamás había conocido esa palabra tan nefasta para alguien que había sido un Soldado de la Patria, alguien que nunca se rendiría, pero lamentablemente, a pesar de las victorias que había obtenido en el Ejército, influenciado por su padre, el General Posada, Joaquín reconoció que había una derrota por lamentar, la cual no era en el campo de batalla, sino en el amor: María.

Aquella hermosa y dulce mujer con la que Manolo y él habían peleado por su corazón, ahora estaba con el primero, pero en el fondo se sentía que había cumplido con su promesa de luchar por la persona que más amaba, a pesar de perderla y ante la emoción del pueblo, que había vencido al bandido Chakal y a su ejército de delincuentes, los cuales habían ambicionado con destruir a San Ángel para siempre, cosa que se logró evitar, gracias a la ayuda de tanto de los vivos como de los muertos, incluyendo a La Catrina y Xibalba.

Pero ahora que el pueblo de San Ángel estaba a salvo y que María había elegido estar con Manolo, Joaquín se alejó de en medio de los festejos y fue a dar una vuelta él solo por un tiempo, necesitaba reflexionar.

Era todo un cúmulo de circunstancias y una desgracia que afloraba en su ser al saber que aquella chica ya no estaría con él nunca más. El militar se sentó en un tronco que había a las afueras del pueblo y se quedó pensativo un rato.

\- _"Acéptalo, Joaquín, Maria ya es feliz con Manolo, él siempre la enamoró con sus canciones, tú, por otra parte, fuiste entrenado desde pequeño para ser un Soldado más de la familia, tienes que reconocerlo, no estás hecho para el canto y la poesía como Manolo. Tal vez más adelante tengas suerte de estar con alguien que le guste mostrar la valentía, el honor y la lucha en el campo de batalla"_ Pensó para sus adentros, sentía ese escalofríos que le recorría todo el cuerpo y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos...No, no, él no debía hacerlo, no estaba bien, un hijo del General Posada jamás debía mostrar debilidad alguna, sino pensarían que su familia estaba compuesta por un débil y eso los llevaría al ocaso.

Secó sus lágrimas y tomó de vuelta su postura de militar serio como su padre, quien no se dejaría vencer, fue un pequeño tropezó, ahora él iba a volver a San Ángel y a unirse a los festejos del pueblo, feliz de que se habían liberado del malvado Chakal.

* * *

Emprendió el regreso a San Ángel, pero en ese momento, sintió que alguien avanzaba rápidamente entre los árboles en dirección hacia el militar de bigotes, quien ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre su cabeza, sacó su espada y se preparó para el combate.

\- ¡Adelante, sal de donde te escondas! Le desafió Joaquín, quien estaba listo para enfrentarse a un rival.

Justo en ese momento, vio que a cierto pariente de la Familia Sánchez, los cuales habían venido desde la Tierra de los Recordados, la cual había caído junto con su gemela en la Revolución Mexicana, se abría paso entre los árboles y arbustos para dirigirse hacia el militar, quien bajó su sable.

\- No bajes nunca la guardia, Soldado, jeje. Le dijo la gemela, quien tomó el sable de Joaquín y le apuntó con el mismo en su contra.

\- Veo que tienes agallas y demuestras coraje, valentía y honor en el campo de batalla, Señorita...Le dijo, admirando su destreza, pero no podía recordar el nombre.

\- Scardelita, Scardelita Sánchez. Dio su nombre, para luego devolverle la espada al militar.

\- ¿Eres la prima de Manolo? Preguntó Joaquín.

\- Así es, luché en la Revolución Mexicana y caía con honor en el campo de batalla, pero veo que tú también tienes tu herida de guerra, ¿no es así, campeón? Preguntó ella, entretenida y al ver el parche que tenía el castaño en su ojo derecho, producto de la pelea contra Chakal.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, a pesar de que hoy he tenido una derrota, no en la guerra, sino en el amor. Dijo, mientras que la pena le invadía.

\- Manolo y María juntos, bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no es la muerte de nadie, a pesar de que yo estoy muerta mucho tiempo junto con mi hermana gemela, pero hey, hoy demostraste un gran coraje al enfrentarte a Chakal y a sus secuaces en el combate, tienes que sentirte feliz y orgullo por eso, eres un Soldado de San Ángel y ellos necesitan al héroe que los proteja de los bandidos: Todo pueblo necesita de un héroe que los proteja para siempre. Dijo ella esas palabras tan cautivadoras que hechizaban al militar, el cual la miraba, Scardelita era asombrosa, no solo en la guerra, sino también demostrando quién era ella: A pesar de que ella ya no estaba viva, demostraba esa belleza que tenía antes.

\- Tienes razón en eso, tú también lo demuestras y...Oh, ¡¿Qué dije?! Se preguntó Joaquín, tapándose la boca y sintiéndose avergonzado por haber dicho eso, pero la gemela se acercó a él y por unos momentos, él la vio llena de vida, en carne y hueso ahora, no estaba muerta, sino que tal vez, por intervención de La Catrina, ella pudiera pasar ese rato que tanto ansiaba.

\- No te avergüences nunca, Joaquín, porque María esté con Manolo no es la muerte de nadie, lo vuelvo a decir: Tú estás escribiendo tu historia y podrás cumplir todos tus sueños, solo ten Fe y lo lograrás, nunca abandones tus sueños, algún lograrás tener a la mujer que amarás para siempre. Dijo Scardelita al militar, quien la miró a los ojos y ella puso sus manos en los hombres del mismo.

\- "Ningún hombre puede huir de su propia historia" -Sentenció Joaquín, mientras que sentía como Scardelita iba acercándose poco a poco a sus labios, para hacer contacto en aquella chispa ardiente-Y yo estoy escribiendo mi historia en estos momentos. Alegó el militar, viéndose ya cara a cara con Scardelita.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que sea tu comienzo en la historia tuya? Deseó saber ella, pícara, tocando la nariz del hombre de bigotes.

\- De la mejor manera: Contigo. Respondió a la pregunta de la prima de Manolo y ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual se mezcló con el replique de las campanas de la Iglesia de San Ángel y los festejos en el pueblo.

Pero una cosa sí era segura y era que Joaquín y Scardelita Sánchez habían comenzado su relación y con ella, la historia que ambos iban a empezar a escribir juntos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero que les vaya a gustar, últimamente estoy bastante apegado con los romances, además de que "El libro de la vida" es muy linda la película, lo que me hubiese gustado era que Joaquín pudiera conocido a otra chica, después de aceptar que María y Manolo estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero che, jejeje, la parte final cuando las Gemelas Sánchez abrazan a Joaquín cariñosamente, doble cita para el militar, además de que ambas chicas pelearon y murieron en el campo de batalla durante la Revolución Mexicana, aunque me parece que hay un error cronológico, ya que por lo visto, las vestimentas de los personajes, en mi opinión, son del Siglo XIX, para mí debió ser la Guerra Franco-Mexicana donde lucharon las Gemelas Sánchez, ya que se luchó contra la Francia Imperial de Napoleón III y el Príncipe Maximiliano de Austria, el cual termina siendo fusilado y con ello, regresa la República a México, re-instaurando a Benito Juarez en el poder. En mi opinión, teoría mía, pero también puede ser posible que ellas estuvieran en la Revolución Mexicana de 1910, ya que en ella, cuentan las chicas que lucharon con Emiliano Zapata, quien era el líder de los campesinos del Sur de México, pobres y perseguidos por los bandoleros rurales y cuatreros (ladrones de las zonas rurales) y que presionados por las enormes cargas de impuestos, llevaba a que muchos perdieran sus tierras y quedaran sumidos en la pobreza. Esto era en el Sur de México, mientras que en el Norte, en especial en las zonas de los desiertos, aparecía Pancho Villa, el cual atacaba los pueblos de la frontera con EEUU, entre ellos el Estado de Nuevo México.**

 **Pero bueno, son teorías mías, quien tenga también las suya, que las comparta, ya que me gustaría que se discutiera un poco sobre la ambientación de la historia.**

 **Por otro lado, he estado viendo en Internet y según vi en una página Web, al parecer habrá una secuela de "El Libro de la Vida" :D, así lo dijo Guillermo del Toro, quien dirige la película, va a centrarse en Joaquín y en la relación con su padre. Al parecer tienen pensado hacer una trilogía. Ojala sea así y que Joaquín pueda tener de pareja a una de las Gemelas Sánchez, para mí con Scardelita, ahí estaría bueno o con su otra hermana gemela. Pero como dije, eso lo decide quien dirige la película y no yo.**

 **No olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos. Cuídense, nos estamos viendo. Hasta la próxima, se despide de ustedes MontanaHatsune92 y que tengan un buen Miércoles.**


End file.
